geoadventurefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 16: L'anime convention
This is the 16th episode of the GEOAdventures. Plot GEO, Deadfish, Reuben and Boil are going to an anime convention. Apparently for good measure they even bring GEOs top informant from the GEO Crew: Brian. The only problem is whos going to guard the GEO Lair from DAVY!?!?!?! As prepared as can be GEO calls in 2 of his GEO Crew bois: Adrian and Nick. GEO replies to the boiz with much gusto, "I want you 2 Boneheads to guard the GEO Lair with your lives and most importantly dont let that dastard Davy get even close or he'll steal everything." The 2 boiz reply simultaneously, "Aye aye cap'n." GEO and friends then leave the GEO Lair to Adrian and Nick. As the boiz meander in the GEO Lair they see a man who looks suspiciously like Davy!!!! The man tops his hat and says his name is Day. V the local lair inspector. Adrian thinking little of it lets DAY. V in. Day. V starts laughing manaically until Nick asks Day. V if he has something stuck in his throat. Day. V assures Nick its nothing. As the boiz and their guest walk around the GEO Lair they find a wall lined with GEO Adventure paraphernalia and memorabilia. Day. V starts laughing even harder, taking out a burlap sack and Dav. V then proceeds to pocket such treasures as the Tordo scroll, The Pursuit Ring, The Bloomindalian translator and worst of all Mjölnir the legendary Holy Weapon only usable by those with Major Tordo Holy Blood. Adrian tries to stop him but Day. V threatens Adrian by saying he will attack him with Mjölnir if he tries to interfere. Nick barks back to Day. V, "You wont get away with this Day. V" Day. V then reveals his true identity was'' DAVY!!!! ''ALL ALONG!!!! However before anything worse can happen a strong figure behind Davy later revealed to be GEO takes Mjölnir from Davy and uses it to scare Davy off. GEO then reminds the 2 that Davy doesn't have Major Tordo Holy Blood meaning Davy would not have been able to use Mjölnir to full effect. GEO then invites the relieved duo to BK after praising them for a job well done. Meanwhile Davy is walking home depressed hoping he can weather out the failure in the comfort of his own home. As Davy makes it to his home he is sorely suprised to see his home plastered with anime topped off with the sigh,"Anime Convention." Local GEO Crew member Bove at this time just got out decorated in the fruits of his time in the convention. Davy then begs for an explanation of what happened to his house. Bove then tells Davy that GEO converted his house into an anime convention while he was gone. Davy at this point is bent out of shape. Later GEO ends the day at BK with Deadfish, Reuben, Boil, Brian, Bove, Mattie Boi, Adrian and Nick. Category:Episodes